nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Worm Food
Movement |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Ignatus Zuk Music Lee Nicklen |special= |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |description = The tribe feels rumble under foot...they are worm food!}} Worm Food is an action game released July 23, 2010. The player controls a giant worm with the goal of eating all the villagers. This game was one of the launch titles for the iPhone and Android Nitrome Touchy, released on October 31st, 2012, for iPhone, and November 21st, 2012, for Android. ---- Controls Flash * Left and right arrow keys - Move Touchy *Finger button - toggle touch screen controlling controls on **Move finger on touch screen - move worm *Hand button - toggle tilt controlling controls on ** Tilt smartphone - move worm Levels Introduction A thousand years ago the warriors of the stone tribe fought against an ancient and deadly creature and defeated it. They believed they had destroyed evil itself and had no more need for their gods of stone, or so they thought... Level 1 *'Villagers:' Nine *'Villagers needed to pass:' Eight *'Time:' 1:15 Level one is the introductory level, it shows the player the basic controls and how to play. Level 2 *'Villagers:' 24 *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 1:15 Level 3 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:'1:20 Level 4 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 1:40 Level 5 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 2:15 Level 6 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 1:20 Level 7 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 2:00 Level 8 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 1:50 Level 9 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 3:00 Level 10 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 2:00 Level 11 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' 1:55 Level 12 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 13 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 14 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 15 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 16 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 17 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 18 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 19 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Level 20 *'Villagers:' *'Villagers needed to pass:' *'Time:' Ending Storyline Worm Food contains a storyline that explains the struggle of the villagers against the worm. It begins with the introduction and ends with the ending. Worm Food1.png|The first part of the storyline Worm Food2.png|The second part Worm Food3.png|The third part Worm Food4.png|The fourth part Worm Food5.png|The fifth part Worm Food6.png|The sixth part Worm Food7.png|The seventh part Nitrome Touchy version Worm Food is Nitrome Touchy compatible, and among the ten launch titles playable with Touchy upon the app's initial release. The bottom of the screen displays a part of the worm's head, with two circular buttons, one on either of the top corners of the screen. A tilt motion indicator is seen in between the two buttons. To control the worm, the player must press and hold the right button, designated for movement. As the worm moves forward, the device can be tilted left or right to steer the character. The button on the left can be pressed and held to slow down the worm. File:Worm_Food_-_Nitrome_Touchy.png|In use File:Worm_Food_Touchy_Controller.PNG|Close-up Trivia *The music to this game incorporates Lee Nicklen's well known syncopated rhythms.Katyotix News: Worm Food References es:Worm Food Category:Games Category:Miniclip games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games